The Report
by Zinnia99
Summary: Read to find out what Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz have to say in a interview for a school report, and what happens along the way to the perfect report.Will the report be a bust or will it be the best in the class? This story has a little bit of DxS and TxJ.
1. My Great Idea!

Author's Note: This is my first story and my grammar may not be the best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom characters._ Italicized writing is someone's thoughts._

* * *

"Okay, class your only homework for the week is to write a special Who am I? report on someone you know," Ms. Wilkins said.

Here I'm sitting at my desk paying attention to Ms. Wilkins, my fifth grade teacher, when I get the best idea for the report. But, when don't I get a great idea for anything? My name is Taylor Smith, and I am a fifth grade brainiac. I have had straight As since kindergarten. My great idea is that I'll do my report on my neighbor. My neighbor just happens to be Danny Fenton/Phantom. Maybe his friends will do it too. I sure hope so because it would mean a lot to me. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in my classroom which is cluttered with pencils on the floor, and some papers shoved in random places. I can't wait until class is out because it will be just me and Ms. Wilkins.I don't have any friends; I usually just read or go on the swings during recess. I guess Danny can be considered my friend, but i really don't care because I am used to being alone, and I find some kids annoying or very immature for some odd reason. Maybe its the irony of me being the youngest in the class, but being the most mature. The whole classroom is buzzing with chatter from my peers. I look out the window and see a beautiful blue sky, a gentle wind moving the branches on trees, and some robins in their nests feeding their babies. _Briinnng! Briinnng! _Oh that's the bell. I dash to the door so, I could run home to ask Danny. Just as I'm about to leave school campus, I remember something important.

I just remembered that I was going to help Ms. Wilkins clean the classroom. I made my way to the classroom and opened the door .

"Oh, Taylor you were in such a rush when the bell rang I thought you had to go home. Oh well, you're here bow. You can start by sweeping the floor." Ms. Wilkins said cheerfully.

"No problem," I replied while grabbing the broom from the corner of the room.

I started sweeping up pencil shavings, pieces of paper shreds, and other pieces of trash. _Why can't people clean up after themselves?_ I stopped to pick up a water bottle that was on the floor.

"Do you have any ideas for your report, Taylor? " Ms. Wilkins asked as she started to fix the desks that were moved out of place.

"Huh, Oh yes I do. It's going to be a surprise, " I said proudly.

I continued sweeping for 15 minutes, and then Ms. Wilkins stopped me. She had a smile on her face that made her look pretty. Ms. Wilkins _is_ pretty. She's only 25, has long brown hair that falls down her back midway in soft waves, and has light gray eyes that have a little bit of blue in the center.

"Taylor, you could go home now. The room isn't too messy today." Ms. Wilkins stated appreciatively.

I put my backpack on and said good bye to Ms. Wilkins. I started my walk home, and got to my house 15 minutes later. My house is a two story brick house with some roses and violets in the front yard.

"Taylor, dear, I'm in the living room dusting," Mom said while coughing and sneezing.

"Is it okay if I go to the Fenton's for a little bit? I need to ask if they'll let me do a report on them." I asked hopefully.

"Okay, just be back at home by 9:30," Mom answered as she put hte duster back to its spot with all the other cleaning stuff.

I grabbed my notebook and pencil and started to walk out the door when my mom dropped something.

"Taylor. Can you pick up that picture. Oh, there's cookies in the kitchen. Bring them over to the Fenton's house, please." Mom said while breathing heavily, clearly shaken from the picture falling.

"Okay," I answered back while picking up the picture.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed the cookies.

"Bye!" I yelled so Mom would hear me.

I walked out the door, and started to walk to Fenton Works.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review and tell me how it was. The next chapter will be up soon. No flames please, and everything else will be accepted with open arms.


	2. Will You do it?

**Author's Note: **I thank those of you who have read my story. I think this is what you call a filler chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. I also do not own Marvel's The Avengers.

Anyways I have a little muse called Smiley. He will introduce the story for me from now on.

:) Hello. Zinnia99 would like to thank you guys for reading the story. You may go on to the story for now on.

_Italicized writing is someone's thoughts._

* * *

I knocked on the door of Fenton Works, while a couple of cars were driving by. Then, the door opened and revealed Jazz, Danny's older sister.

"Hey! Taylor what are you doing over here?" Jazz asked questioningly, after she had let me in.

"Is Danny here? I need to talk to him about my report in school." I asked unsure if he was there just to make sure.

**_Sniff Sniff _**came out of nowhere, and Jazz looked at me confused. I nodded my head to let her know I heard it as well.

"I smell Mrs. Smith's cookies." Tucker yelled excitedly while he grabbed the plate from my hands.

"Hey Taylor," Tucker said while he ate a cookie.

"Sometimes I wonder why I go out with him when he acts weird like this." Jazz said embarrassed by Tucker.

"We wonder as well Jazz," Sam said while walking down the stairs.

"Hey! I have many good qualities." Tucker said to defend himself from Sam's insult.

"Eating isn't one of them." I said, earning laughs from us girls.

"Don't worry Tucker, sometimes you're cute when you eat with your mouth full." Jazz said while she kissed him on the cheek, which causes Sam and myself to gag.

"You always know how to make me feel better Jazz." Tucker said, as he gave Jazz a kiss on her cheek.

"What's with all the laughing?" Danny asked confused by all the laughter that he heard.

"It was Tucker wasn't it? Danny guessed, not surprised if it was Tucker.

"Yeah, it was. It is kind of sad that you already knew it was Tucker though." Sam said while she kissed Danny afterwards.

"Hey, what can I say? I am a good guesser of course." Danny said.

"Whatever," Sam said annoyed by Danny's stupid behavior.

"Oh, Hi Taylor, didn't see you there." Danny said as he moved to the side of Sam.

"Hey. I came to ask you an important question." I said to Danny.

"Wait!" Danny shrieked, like a crazy person, causing all of us to have our hearts skip a beat.

"What?!" Sam asked Danny worried by his abrupt shrieking that scared us out of our wits.

"Are those your mom's cookies?" Danny asked me impatiently.

"Yes," I replied.

"Thank you. That is all I wanted to know." Danny said in a calm voice.

"You know you're weird right, Danny? Jazz asked her bother in a nervous tone.

"Ignoring you Jazz. Nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." Danny said back to his sister.

"Okay, first I'm going to eat a cookie, and then you can ask your question." Danny said to me.

"Dude, you almost gave us a heart attack behind cookies!" Tucker said while he laughed hysterically as Sam slapped Danny on the back of his head for being so stupid behind cookies.

"Oww, what was that for?" Danny asked Sam after she slapped him.

"It's for being stupid behind some cookies." Sam said while I laughed at the scene before me.

"You can't blame me," Danny said while finishing the cookie he grabbed, "They're good cookies."

"Will you let me do a report on you guys for school?" I asked while crossing my fingers.

"Wow," Sam said enthusiastically,"It sounds like fun."

"We'll do it!" Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz said in unison.

"The report is what you think of yourselves. It is a Who am I? report. I'll ask you questions, and you have to answer them with answers that fill in the blank in I am_." I said very happily that they said yes, and are excited to do it.

"Okay, sounds easy enough to me. We can start tomorrow if it works for you." Danny said joyfully.

"That's fine for me, who is going to go first?" I asked unsure of who it was going to be.

"I will," Danny yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Sam asked annoyed by Danny's immature behavior.

"I'm yelling because it makes me feel so special." Danny said while Sam sighed.

"Danny, we all know you are special." Jazz said while she smirked at her mean comment to Danny's excitement.

"I guess I'll be leaving now." I said.

"No, hang out for a little." Danny said.

"Fine, I don't have anything to do anyway." I said in defeat.

"Beware for I am the all mighty and powerful, Box Ghost, master of all things boxed, cubed, and bubble wrapped!" the Box Ghost ranted.

"We know, and it doesn't change anything. Look, I've got company. The portal is right down there, if you want to go." Danny said hoping that the ghost would leave soon.

"Okay," The Box Ghost said sadly while flying down the stairs into the portal.

"Let's watch a movie." Jazz suggested.

We watched Marvel's The Avengers, and ate pizza.I enjoyed the movie and pizza. I had a really nice time.

"That movie was epic!" Tucker yelled as the end credits rolled up the screen.

"Who was the red guy at the end?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but who cares?," Tucker yelled," I love that movie."

I checked the time, and the clock said 7:30. I only had a hour and a half to have more fun. _Maybe I should head home so I could be well rested for school._

"Taylor, are you okay? You zoned out for a minute there." Sam asked me, concerned about my odd behavior.

"I'm fine I was just thinking about something." I said to reassure that I was fine.

"Who wants the last slice of pizza?" Danny asked.

"I do!" Tucker said and gobbled it up without even chewing the pizza leaving us baffled by this feat.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked disgusted by his friend's actions.

"Magic, my good friend, magic.'' Tucker answered proudly as if he achieved something of great importance.

"Boys," Jazz muttered under her breath.

"I guess I'll be going home now. My mom said I have to be home by 9:00. I had a nice time with you guys and Tucker." I said as I smirked at my last remark.

"Hey, what did I do?" Tucker whined.

"What didn't you do?" Sam asked him as she slapped him on the back of the head for fun.

"Bye Taylor," Jazz said as she walked upstairs.

"Hoped you had fun tonight Taylor. Can't wait to start tomorrow," Danny said happily.

"See you later Taylor." Tucker said as he followed Jazz upstairs.

"Bye Taylor. See you soon." Sam said as she closed the door behind me.

I walked home to find my home to find my dad watching TV. I went into my room and got some fresh clothes to wear for the night. Well, I still have lots of time, so I'm going to take a long shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and said good night to my parents.

"Good night sweetie," Mom said to me.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Dad said to tease me.

"Good night. See you in the morning." I said to my parents as they walked out of my room.

My eyelids grew heavier by the second and shut, as my dreams filled my brain, leaving my last thought to be me hoping the next day would be as good as this one.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, this is way longer than I thought it would be. Anyways please review, it would make me happy. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions please PM me or leave it in a review.

:) Random Question of the Day: What is your favorite chocolate? (You may PM me or leave in a review.)


	3. I am a Teenager, Son, Brother

**Smiley :) :** Zinnia99 would like to apologize for the long wait. She has been busy with school and other things. She also has an important Author's Note at the end of the chapter.

**Smiley :) :** She would also like to thank those who have read this story.

**Special Thanks** to those who have favorite, followed, or reviewed this story:

**Favorites:** Aurora Marie Williams, makorrarocks, and phangirl135

**Followers:** Adventuregirl1, Aurora Marie Williams, and makorrarocks

**Reviewers:** Aurora Marie Williams, Adventuregirl1, phangirl135, and the guest of the name Zippy

**Special Thanks **to Aurora Marie Williams who has helped throughout this story.

**Disclaimer: **Zinnia99 does not own Danny Phantom or its characters.

* * *

"Taylor, wake up, it is time for you to get ready for school!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay!" I yelled back, so my mom could hear that I got up.

I got up, and I started to get dressed. I put on a pair of my favorite black jeans, and a red and white shirt. I kept thinking of what kind of questions I was going to ask Danny, and his friends.

I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my head, and went downstairs for breakfast. The sweet aroma of pancakes and maple syrup filled my nostrils as I entered the kitchen. My mouth started to water at the sight before me. On the table was a huge stack of my favorite breakfast in the morning, pancakes. I sat down at the table, and waited for my mom to come sit at the table with me.

"I made your favorite breakfast just for you, Sweetie." Mom said as she came to the table and sat down.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best." I said as I started to dig in the monstrous stack of pancakes before me.

"Oh, you are so sweet." Mom said as she drank some coffee, and started to eat her breakfast which was an omelet.

"Is it okay if I go to Danny's house after school, so I can interview him for my project?" I asked as I finished one of the many pancakes on my plate.

"Of course, just make sure you're home before 9:00." Mom said as she finished the omelet she made for herself.

I finished my pancakes, and put my plate in the sink. I went up to my room, and grabbed my backpack from my bed. I went downstairs, and waited for Mom to come down.

"Taylor, I'll be down in a minute." Mom yelled from her room.

"Okay, I can wait." I yelled to Mom after having looked at the clock to check the time.

My mom walked down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen to grab her purse from the table.

"Come on Taylor, I'm taking you to school now." Mom said as she put her purse on her shoulder.

"Okay," I said as I walked outside to the car.

We got to my school within 5 minutes. I got out of the car; and grabbed my backpack off the seat in the car.

I walked into Ms. Wilkins' classroom and sat in my seat. I got a pencil out and waited for instruction.

_I hope the day goes by fast._

* * *

As soon as the bell rung, when school was done, I had started to walk to Danny's house, so we could start on the questions. I arrived at his house shortly, rang the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer the door. I could hear laughter from inside. Sam answered the door with a smile on her face. She looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Hi Taylor," Sam said as she let me into the house.

"Hi," I said to Sam. _I can't wait to get this started._

I went inside, and saw Jazz, and Tucker on the couch. Danny was nowhere in sight. I started to wonder if his absence had something to do with Sam's behavior.

"Where's Danny?" I asked nobody in particular. _Why do they look like they're about to burst out laughing?_

"He'll be back." Tucker said while laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked as he started to laugh even harder.

"Danny tripped when he was walking down the stairs; and then when he was getting back up, his pants fell." Jazz said as she laughed at her brother's misfortune.

"Oh," I said.

"Is Taylor here?" Danny asked from his room.

"Yes," Sam yelled up the stairs, "Hurry up."

"Okay, let's get this started." Danny said as he appeared beside me. Most people would've been startled, but when a halfa just so happens to be your neighbor, you get used to it rather quickly.

"We'll be in the living room if you need us." Sam said as she walked into the living room.

"Okay," Danny said as we sat at the table in the kitchen.

"I'm going to ask you questions, and all you have to do is answer them." I said as I got a pencil, and my piece of paper out. _Sounds simple enough for me to keep track of things anyway. _I had worked on the questions I was going to ask him during lunch. My paper read: _Questions to Ask Danny  
-Who are you? What are you as a person?  
- What's a typical weekly schedule for you?  
- How often do you hunt ghosts alone? With the rest of the team?  
- If you could choose your ghost appearance, what would you look like?  
- Would you rather be entirely human or entirely ghost?  
- What powers do you wish you had? (i.e. telepathy, psychic, telekinesis, etc.)  
- How many of your powers can you use in human form?  
- Do you ever wish there were more Halfas?  
- What is your favorite thing to do with your friends?  
- What is your best subject in school?  
- Do you have any pets?  
- What do you like best about your human half?  
- How has your life changed since the Disasteroid incident?  
- What do you dislike the most?  
- Do you have any nicknames?_

"Shoot," Danny said bursting with energy.

"First, who are you?" I asked.

"I am a teenager, son, brother, best friend, boyfriend, student, halfa, hero, enemy, and protector.

"Which of these do you see yourself as most?" I asked with a raised eyebrow curious of his answer. I had come up with the plan on asking him as many questions that came to mind once I asked the ones on my paper.

"Well," Danny started, "If I had to choose I would say that I am a hero, best friend, boyfriend, brother, and son the most because family is always the most important. I pick hero first because it is always going to be my job to protect people when they need me."

_Wow. He's really serious about protecting people. He basically said he is a hero before a family member just so he could keep people safe. _I felt a little surprised because I didn't think he thought of his capturing of ghosts as a job. He always made it look like he was enjoying himself because of his witty banter and jokes with the ghosts.

"What's a typical weekly schedule for you?" I asked wondering if his answer was going to be as surprising to me as the previous one had been.

"A typical week for me is rather busy," Danny said with a dramatic tone, "There is usually about 3 – 6 ghost attacks per day, which is about 21 – 42 ghosts per week which is a lot."

"Do you ever wish the ghosts would give you a break?" I asked. _ That's a lot of ghosts._

"Of course, but I really just wish they would have a regular schedule that I could keep up with." Danny said as he laughed at himself because he knew there was no way that was going to happen.

"I doubt they would do something like that." I said just to mess with him. _Like the ghosts are going to really have a meeting and pick the day sand times they're going to come._

"I know." Danny said with a wide grin planted on his face.

"How often do you fight ghosts alone?" I asked.

"I usually fight ghosts alone about once or twice a day." Danny said as he ruffled his hair.

"Which ghosts do you normally fight by yourself?" I asked.

"I usually fight the Box Ghost and Skulker by myself. I call the rest of the team otherwise.

"How often do you fight ghosts with the team?" I asked.

"I fight ghosts with the team (Sam, Tucker, and Jazz) the rest of the time, which is about 2 – 5 times a day." Danny said gratefully.

"Who would you say helps you the most with fighting the ghosts? Who would you say is the strongest team member under yourself?" I inquired as I drank some water.

"I would have to say everyone helps me equally," Danny said hesitantly, "Everyone has something useful; Tucker his technology, Jazz her intelligence, and Sam her will, stubbornness, fighting skills, and etc. If I had to pick someone for fighting then it would have to be Sam because nothing is scarier than a mad Sam with or without weapons." Danny said with a small chuckle.

"If you could choose your ghost appearance, what would it be?" I asked. _Haha. He's probably scared of Sam. Now his costume answer should be very entertaining._

"I would have a black suit with my initials in the same green as my eyes, and the boots would be a dark blue. I would have my hair white with my eyes a dark blue – green." Danny said after thinking very hard.

"What's your favorite part of your current costume?" I asked with a small grin on my face. _His costume isn't even different; it's just different colors._

"My favorite part on this costume would have to be my initials that Sam put on." Danny said with a light shade of red in his cheeks.

"Would you rather be entirely human or entirely ghost?" I asked curiously.

"I would rather be entirely ghost because of several reasons. One, I would still be able to fight ghosts with my ghost powers. Two, I know that I am meant to have my powers, one way or another. Three, Sam would literally kill me if I ever became entirely human, which would make me a ghost." Danny said as he laughed at the last sentence.

"Do you ever feel out of place because you are a halfa?" I asked him with a serious tone.

"I feel normal," Danny started with an ashamed tone, "I sometimes have to be careful though because I forget that I'm stronger than humans, and I might accidently hurt them if I ever lose my temper. I also have to keep the ghosts in check ghosts because I might cause an uproar, by doing the wrong thing just once, in the Ghost Zone which is something I don't need especially because they look down at me as a halfa." Danny said with a sigh.

"What powers do you wish you had?" I asked. _This should have the most answers because you know how most guys are. This is going to be good._

"I wish I had super speed, telepathy, shape shifting, and the ability to fire electric bolts." Danny said with a chuckle at his answer to the question. _Of course he picked super speed. I mean who needs to fly when you can run fast? He really is the Clueless One._

"Why do you wish you had these powers?" I questioned Danny as he looked around the kitchen. _ Another good question for him to answer. Watch it be because they're cool or something like that._

"I wish I had those powers because they're cool, and I don't have them." Danny said with an excited tone. _ Look who's right. O f course he's just being the typical guy._

"Okay," I said "That's a typical boys' answer."

"How many of your powers can you use in human form?" I asked.

"I can use all my powers in my human form, except my Ghostly Wail which sometimes causes me to pass out when I'm in my human form." Danny answered with a sigh of disappointment at this flaw.

"What power/s did you have the most trouble with?" I asked Danny who was stretching his legs out underneath the kitchen table.

"That's easy," Danny said with a bored tone, "I had the most trouble with intangibility and invisibility."

"Do you ever wish there were more Halfas?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. _ Watch him say something about Vlad or frootloops._

"I wish there were more Halfas. I just wish they wouldn't all be crazy like the frootloop that Vlad is." Danny said with a smile on his face.

"Do you ever feel like you (Halfas) go against nature because you're a hybrid made by a human invention instead of nature." I inquired as I was looking at the paper to see how we were doing.

"I've never thought of it that way," Danny said as he stroked his chin to think, "I think we were just meant to be discovered in a different way."

"What is your favorite thing to do with your friends?" I asked.

"I don't have a favorite thing to do with them. As long as they're with me, I will always enjoy what we're doing because we're together." Danny said after minute of silence.

"What is your best subject, grade-wise, in school?" I asked. _I'm not even sure if he has that much time to actually study and do good in school._

"My best subject in school would have to be either Astronomy, or English." Danny said with a smile.

"Do you have any pets?" I asked. _Figures, that he would say Astronomy, his room is covered in space posters._

"I guess I can consider Cujo as my dog." Danny said as he thought of Cujo.

"Who is Cujo, and how did you meet him?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Cujo is a little ghost dog that I found by the Axiom labs, who can grow and look really scary even though he is basically harmless." Danny replied casually.

"What do you like best about your human half?" I asked.

"The thing I like best about my human half is that I still have it unlike my future self." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"Have you ever gotten rid of your human half? Why or Why not?"

"I tried to get rid of it at the time of the Disasteroid, but I got it back. I got really overwhelmed with my ghost powers, and then they were gone." Danny answered with a serious face.

"How has your changed since the Disasteroid incident?" I asked.

"My life has changed with the popularity, and not having to hide my secret anymore." Danny said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you like this newfound popularity?" I asked Danny.

"I don't because everyone only likes me because of my powers." Danny said with a scowl.

"What do you dislike the most?" I asked already knowing the answer._ Toast._

"I **HATE** toast." Danny said with a frown on his face.

"Why do you hate toast?" I asked with a small chuckle. _ Haha, I'm doing this to him on purpose now._

'I have my reasons." Danny said.

"Do you have any nicknames?" I asked.

"I do. They are Ghost Child, The Halfa, Whelp, Dipstick, Little Badger, The Great One, and the Clueless One."

"Who gave you these nicknames?" I asked with a questioning look.

"The ghosts, my friends, and Vlad gave me these names without my consent." Danny said with a fake anguished face.

"That's it." I said grateful that I was done with Danny.

"Okay, that was fun." Danny said cheerfully as he got up from the table, and walked into the living room.

I got up, and walked into the living room as well. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were seated on the couch, as they talked to each other.

"You guys are done?" Tucker asked as he had just saw that I had entered the room.

"Yes, we are finished." I replied. _Finally._

"That's good," Jazz said.

"Who is going next?" Sam asked.

"Can you go next Sam?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Fine, I'll go next. Tomorrow it is," Sam said.

"Are you going home now?" Danny asked as he saw me look at the clock.

"Yes," I said to Danny.

"Bye," I said as I walked out of the house.

"Bye," Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny said at the same time.

I walked to my house, and opened the door. My mom had dinner on the table, and she was waiting for me.

"Is Dad home?" I asked.

"No. He's working late today." Mom said.

We ate our dinner, which was baked chicken, salad, and a chocolate cake for dessert.

"That was good Mom." I said as I got up from the table.

"Thank you," Mom said back to me. _Man, I'm tired, I should go to bed soon._

"I'm going to go to bed." I said after checking the time which was 8:30.

I went into the shower, changed into my pajamas, and brushed my teeth. I then got into my bed, and laid there. Mom came in and said good night to me. As I lie there in bed, I replayed the day's moments until I fell asleep.

* * *

**:) :** Zinnia99 would like to thank you for reading her story, She would appreciate it if you would review or PM her to tell her how the story was.

**:) : Random Question of the Day :** Who is your favorite character from Danny Phantom? (Leave in a review or PM Zinnia99.)

**Author's Note:** I have come up with a new system. I will update when you guys have reached the goal of reviews I have set. The goal is to reach at least 10 reviews. Reviews equal faster updates.


	4. I am a Goth, Friend, Heiress

**Smiley :) :** Zinnia has another chapter for you guys, but first she would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter.

**Reviews:** Dragonian Master, Aurora Marie Williams, MadameGiry25, and reneemon45

**Disclaimer:** Zinnia99 does not own Danny Phantom or its characters.

* * *

The bright rays from the Sun poured through my blinds and woke me up, just in time, so I could get ready for school. I got out of bed, and started to get ready for school. 25 minutes later I was in a pair of blue jeans, and a red and black shirt with stripes. I grabbed my backpack, and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. I saw my dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper as he ate some toast with grape jam.

"You're up early," Dad said after he took another bite out of his toast. _Well of course I'm up; who can sleep with bright light pouring into their bedroom?_

"The Sun woke me up." I replied casually as I sat at the table.

We had toast and scrambled eggs on the table. My mom had left for work already, so it was just my dad and I. I went to the refrigerator, and poured myself some orange juice to drink. Just as I was about to sit, the phone rang.

"I got it." I said to my dad who was about to get out of his chair.

"Hello," I greeted the unknown caller.

"Hey, it's Sam," Sam said with a light sigh, "I was just wondering if you could come to my house instead of Danny's afterschool."

"No problem," I said cheerfully. _Sweet, she has the biggest house ever._

"Great," Sam said with a happier voice, "I'll see you later then."

"Okay then," I started," I'll see you afterschool."

I hung up the phone, and walked back to the kitchen. I sat back down, and ate my breakfast. When I was finished, I put my plate in the sink.

"Are you ready to go?" Dad asked me as he looked at the time.

"Give me a minute," I said as I put my shoes on.

"Now," I said as I tied my shoes," I am ready to go."

I put my backpack on, and we left. We got to my school, and as I was about to walk away Dad stopped me.

"You never told me who was on the phone," Dad said with a curious look in his eyes," Who was it?"

"It was Sam," I started as I watched kids walk past me," She was just telling me to go to her house instead of Danny's."

"Okay then," Dad said," Have a nice day at school."

* * *

I was on my way to Sam's house when I saw Danny fighting Skulker.

"Stay still Whelp," Skulker hissed while he fired some nets," I want your pelt on my wall."

"That's gross," Danny said just to annoy him as he dodged all of the nets," How many times have we gone over that?"

Danny shot some ice from his hands, but Skulker managed to dodge most of them. The shard of ice that he didn't dodge punctured his suit, and caused his weapons to malfunction. Danny sucked him up into the thermos when he was distracted with his suit.

"See you later Skulker." Danny said as he sucked Skulker up.

I continued walking after that, and 20 minutes later I was at Sam's house… or better yet, mansion. I was in awe as I looked at the giant structure before me. Its beauty captivated me, and left me baffled at how beautifully a house could be built. I walked up the stairs, and rang the door. I was greeted by Sam's butler, James.

"Hello James," I said as I walked inside the beautiful mansion.

"Samantha is expecting you, Miss Smith." James said in his usual monotone voice.

I walked up the spiraling staircase that led to Sam's room. When I reached the top; I looked around for Sam's room. I found it, and walked inside because the door was already open. I found Sam sitting on her bed cross legged. Her room was all black and purple: black walls, a dark purple rug, a black dresser, and random spots of purple on anything else in her room.

"Hello Sam," I said as I entered her room.

"Hi Taylor," Sam said as I set my backpack down on her floor, "Are you ready to start asking me questions?"

"Yes," I answered as I got out the list of questions that I had written in my free time.

"Okay, you can start asking me now." Sam said as she changed her position on her bed to Indian style, with her legs crossed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a teen, goth, girlfriend, friend, ultra-recyclo vegetarian, wealthy heiress, and individualist." Sam said with a smile, satisfied with her answer.

"How did you and Danny meet each other?" I asked Sam with my pencil in hand awaiting the answer.

"We met each other on the first day in kindergarten," Sam started, "I was alone during playtime because everyone thought I was weird, but then Danny asked if I would play with him and I said yes."

"What were you like when you were younger?" I inquired.

"I wore dark colors unlike the usual bright pinks and blues, I liked flowers and plants to the extreme while others would just stomp on flowers, and I wanted to be different from everyone else." Sam said as she thought back to that day.

"How did Danny make you feel that day you guys first met?" I asked as I moved my notepad to my other leg.

"He made me feel happy and included. He was nice and talked to me about things that I liked; he made me feel normal in a way." Sam said with a slight blush on her face.

"How did you and Tucker meet each other?" I asked with a chuckle as Sam let out a small groan as I finished my question.

"I met Tucker the day after I met Danny because Tucker had gotten sick. He was still a little sick because when he was sitting behind me during story time, he threw up his whole lunch on me. The smell was stuck in my hair for a whole week, and his lunch had been 2 hamburgers and garlic fries; he had an enormous appetite even as a 5 year old." Sam said with a frown and disgusted look on her face, while I was flat out laughing at her.

"It's not funny, you try having that smell in your hair for a week." Sam said as a response to my laughter at her misfortune as a child.

"What is your relationship with Tucker now?" I asked in between breaths from my lack of oxygen because of my previous laughter.

"My relationship with Tucker is good. He has the role of an annoying brother who looks out for you. We fight and argue, but at the end of the day we still care for each other. Sam said with a straight face.

"My parents said I couldn't leave the house today because ' I'm never home.' Sam said with annoyance clearly painted on her face.

"Oh," I said unsure of how to answer, "How would you describe yourself now?"

"I would describe myself as athletic, caring, and stubborn. I am my own person, and I will do what I think is the best thing to do even if others disagree." Sam answered

"How do these characteristics affect your life?" I asked as I looked down at my paper.

"They affect me in different ways. Sometimes positively, sometimes negatively; it depends on the situation. If I'm stubborn during a ghost attack, it could drag it on longer than it has to be. If it's an argument with Tucker, I could win the argument and get the last word. I care for plants and animals a lot, so I'm an ultra- recyclo vegetarian to show my love for animals." Sam replied casually.

"Do you ever wish you were more in touch with your feminine side." I asked Sam who was waiting for the next question.

"I think I'm in touch with my feminine side enough. I'd rather be like this, then to be all girly and fake." Sam answered with a small smile.

"Do you think your feminine side gets in the way during ghost attacks?" I asked as I wrote down the question on my notepad.

"I think my feminine side gets in ghost attacks, but it rarely ever happens. I feel worried about Danny when he's fighting a tough ghost, and I get upset when Danny tells me to stay to the side so I don't get hurt. Other than that, it doesn't get in the way. Sam said.

"If you weren't goth or vegetarian, how different would you be mentally and physically?

"I think I would have a mindset somewhere between Jazz and Valerie. I would still most likely be athletic even if I wasn't vegetarian." Sam explained her reasoning for the question.

"What would you see yourself dressed as?" I questioned her as I stretched my legs out.

"I would probably dress in jeans or skirts, and my shirts would probably be blue, red, purple, and other dark colors with some patterns." Sam revealed the interesting information to me.

"Would you wear make up?" I asked Sam.

"I would probably wear light make up like some mascara and a little bit of eyeliner. I don't think I would wear to much make up." Sam answered while she thought about it carefully.

"Have there ever been times when you felt useless to the team?" I asked unsure of her answer to this question, knowing the answer could be more of an angry rant.

"Of course," Sam started off with an angered tone, "I feel as if Danny thinks I'm too weak when he asks me to stay to the side. Other times when I get hurt, and I can't push myself further; it makes me feel useless as I watch the others fight while I'm off to the side.

"Do you find yourself a key member in the team? What do you think you help the team with the most in ghost attacks?"

"I find myself as a key member who does my best to support the team. I think I'm the best at fighting after Danny, and I can come up with good strategies and distractions for the stronger ghosts. I think I keep the team in check when anyone is ever in doubt of themselves." Sam said with a serious tone in her voice.

"How different would your life be if you were a Halfa?" I inquired Sam knowing the obvious answer.

"My life wouldn't be too different; I would fight more ghosts, so Danny could have a break every now and then. I don't think anything else would change; there's the possibility of Danny letting me fight without him worrying about me, even though I doubt that." Sam answered.

"Do you think Danny would let you take over fighting ghosts if you ever became a Halfa?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if he would let me fight all of them; he would probably let me fight the weaker ones because he is very protective of me."

"Have you ever thought of going into the portal to try and turn yourself into a Halfa." I questioned Sam as she looked surprised at this question.

"I have never thought about going into the ghost portal because I think it would have happened to me if it was supposed to happen." Sam exclaimed.

"How do you think Danny would react if you ever turned yourself into a Halfa?" I asked Sam.

"He would probably be upset for me making myself a target for the ghosts. He would blame himself for feeling too weak for me having to feel the need to turn into a Halfa, so I could help him." Sam said.

"You and Danny seem really close in your relationship. Do you have any plans for the future?" I asked.

"We are really close in our relationship. I think we'll wait to see what the future has in store for us for our future together." Sam said with a blush coming into her cheeks.

"What are some things you wish Danny wouldn't do?"

"I wish Danny wouldn't blame himself when people get hurt. He can't protect people from everything, but he tries to. I wish he would take a break because he hardly pays attention to himself. He also lies about how many ghosts that attack; he had fought 12 ghosts in one night, but tried to pass it off as Skulker." Sam said with a worried tone in her voice.

"How does this make you feel?" I asked.

"It makes me feel worried and upset, but I know he does it to protect people so I don't get quite as upset." Sam answered.

"How do you feel now that Danny has finally showed his feelings to you?" I questioned Sam.

"I feel relieved because now I don't have to hide my feelings away from him." Sam said with a sigh of relief.

"For a goth, you seem really upbeat. Do you think that's because of your parents' influence on your life?" I asked Sam while thinking of this question myself.

"I don't think my parents have had too much of an influence on my life. I think I'm more upbeat for a goth because it's better to live life to the fullest, and to be as positive as you can be because you wouldn't be able to do much if you're always pessimistic." Sam said with a grin.

"If you ever changed something in your appearance, what would it be?" I questioned Sam wondering if she would ever be something other than a goth.

"I think I would wear black skinny jeans with my usual combat boots instead of the usual skirt. I would also grow my hair out a little past my shoulders. I'm fine with who I am, so there isn't anything that I would really change besides that." Sam answered.

"What are your favorite types of characters in movies?" I asked.

My favorite characters are the brave heroines that the other characters doubt or don't like." Sam said.

"That was the last question," I said as I closed my notepad, "What time is it?"

"It's 5:00," Sam said as she looked at her bat shaped clock.

"I guess I'll be leaving soon." I replied.

The temperature in the room dropped a couple degrees, and we knew Danny had come inside. We waited for him to appear.

"Hey Sam," Danny said as he turned visible, "I just wanted drop by to help you with your questions."

"We're already done, and you don't have to be so nosy." Sam said with a laugh.

"Oh well," Danny exclaimed, "How's it going Taylor?"

"Fine," I answered.

Danny sat on Sam's bed next to her, and took out a little box for her. The box contained something with food because there was a sweet aroma escaping from the confinement of the box. Danny gave Sam the box, and she opened it. There was her favorite vegan yogurt with little bat gummies on it.

"You remembered the little bats." Sam said with a smile as she kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Of course I did," Danny said as his cheeks reddened from the kiss.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"You're welcome," Danny said as he got up from the bed.

"Do you want a lift home?" Danny asked as he turned to me.

"Okay," I said as I got up, and put my backpack on.

"Bye Sam," Danny and I said to Sam in unison.

"Bye Taylor and Danny," Sam said.

I grabbed Danny's hand, and we flew over Amity. The wind blew through my hair, and I felt as if I could touch the clouds. The buildings looked like dollhouses from the great height we were at. We arrived at my house after a couple of minutes, and said good bye to each other. I walked into my house, and saw Mom and Dad at the table.

"Taylor, you're home just in time for dinner." Mom said happily.

I ate dinner, put my plate in the sink, and went up to my room. I got ready for bed, and got everything ready for the next day. I remembered that I had to call Jazz to confirm the time we were going to meet. I quickly wrote down questions for both Jazz and Tucker, so I could be prepared to ask them their questions. I went downstairs, so I could call Jazz.

"Hello," I asked as someone picked up the phone.

"Taylor, is that you?" Jazz asked.

"Yes," I replied, "Is it okay if I go to your house afterschool, so I can ask Tucker and yourself some questions for the report?"

"Okay," Jazz answered, "We'll be here."

"Okay," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow then.

"Bye," Jazz said.

I said good night to my parents, and went up to my room. I picked up some clothes that were strewn all over my floor from the morning. I put them in their appropriate places. After, I went into my bed. I slowly started to fall asleep until my eyes shut, and took me to my dreams. '_I have one day left for this assignment.'_

* * *

**:) :** Zinnia would like to apologize for the late update because she has been busy, but now she has a little bit more free time. This story has about 3 more chapters left including the epilogue. Zinnia would like to thank those of you have read this story. She appreciates the support and reviews that you guys leave. If anything can be improved in the story please leave it in a review or PM. Zinnia would like to make the goal 15 reviews total. The more reviews a chapter, the faster the updates.

**:) : Random Question of the Day :** What is something/ things you are afraid of. (You may leave your answer in a review or PM Zinnia.)

**:) : **There is one last thing Zinnia would like to say. Zinnia will leave her answers to all of her Random Question of the Day in the last chapter, and on her profile once the story is finished. This will go for all her stories/ oneshots.


	5. Finished!

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry for the late update, but I'm only 5 days late. Thank you to the following:

**Reviews**: PhanGirl135, goodgirl275, Fleur (Guest), Capt Janeway (Guest), and Snowleaopard0

**Follows:** 1eragon33 and goodgirl275

**Favorites:** 1eragon33 and justheree

I also thank everyone else who has read this story. Thank you for all the feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters, but if I did that would be pretty cool.

*I think I made Jazz, and maybe Tucker a little OOC. This was the hardest set of questions to come up with for me.

* * *

I woke up when I heard Mom calling my name. I got out of my bed groggily because I woke up mere seconds ago. I made my way to the bathroom, and got ready. I went downstairs, and ate some cereal and drank some orange juice. Mom sat at the table as she drank her coffee.

_'I hope I'm able to write something good out of all this or it would've been for nothing.' _I thought to myself as I ate my breakfast.

"Taylor, are you alright?" Mom asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied with a questioning look.

"Well you looked like you were zoning out, and you've been staring out the window for five straight minutes now." Mom answered as if it were obvious.

"Sorry if I worried you," I said as I looked at Mom, "I was just thinking."

"Okay," Mom replied as she got up from the table.

After 10 minutes I was dressed, and ready to go to school. I waited for Mom to come, so she could drive me to school. She came 5 minutes later, and we walked to the car. I looked out the window as we drove past the scenery on the way to school.

_'I can't wait to get to Jazz's house.'_ I thought to myself as I got out the car.

* * *

The bell for the end of the day rang, and students quickly made their way out of the classroom. When I got up, Ms. Wilkins called me over to her desk.

"How's your report coming along Taylor?"

"It's coming along nicely."

"That's good to hear."

"I hope I get a good grade on it."

"I'm sure you will. Is it still a surprise?"

"Yes, it is a surprise. You'll have to wait until tomorrow like the rest of the class."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I said to Ms. Wilkins as I walked out the door.

I started to walk to my house. I wanted to drop my backpack off and get something to eat before I went to Jazz's house. When I got to my house; I went up to my room, set my backpack on my bed, and I got my notepad and pencil out. I left my room, and went to the kitchen. Mom was washing dishes.

"Hi Taylor," Mom said as she dried a plate off, "Did you have a good day at school today."

"Yes," I answered as I got an orange to eat.

I sat at the table, and started to peel the orange. Mom finished the dishes as I ate the orange. I got up and threw the orange's skin away.

"Mom, I'm heading to the Fenton's house right now." I said as I headed to the door.

"Okay," Mom replied.

"I'll be home in about 2 hours." I said to let her know how I long I was going to be out, so she wouldn't get worried.

"Okay," Mom said, "Dinner will be ready and waiting for you."

I left my house, and walked to the Fenton's where I was greeted by being knocked down by a little green ghost dog, named Cujo.

"Cujo," I heard a voice call out from a distance, "Where are you?"

"Cujo, go to Danny, he's looking for you." I said as I tried to get up, but he wouldn't get off of me without growling.

"There you are Cujo." Danny said as he flew over to us.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Taylor," Danny said as he picked up Cujo, allowing me to get up, "I was taking him for a walk, and he saw a squirrel, then a cat."

"It's okay," I replied as I fixed my shirt which had gotten wrinkled.

"You're here to see Jazz right?" Danny asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay then," Danny said as he opened the door, "Come on in."

We walked inside the house. Cujo started wagging his tail once Danny put him down. We heard talking in the kitchen. Once we were inside the kitchen; we saw Sam Tucker, and Jazz.

"Guess who I found." Danny said.

"Let me guess Cujo?" Tucker asked knowing that his friend had brought the dog inside of the house.

"Nope, I found Taylor." Danny answered.

"How did you not see her?" Sam asked him.

"I guess Danny was in the way." Tucker said.

Sam and Danny went upstairs to Danny's room. I sat at the table, and put my notepad down. Jazz went into the living room, leaving Tucker and myself alone.

"Okay, let's get started." I said looking at Tucker.

"Fine with me," Tucker said as he fixed his hat.

"What skills do you use to help to Team Phantom?"

"I help with having the Fenton thermos usually; sometimes I help fight or take care of technology problems."

"Do you ever get jealous of Danny for getting ghost powers instead of you?"

"I did at first, but that backfired when I turned into an evil ghost thanks to Desiree. I now know that my place is being mayor, and working with technology, while it's Danny's job to be part ghost." (**A/N **I just noticed that Desiree and desire are spelled similarly. Wish for your heart's greatest _desire. _Wow, I am mind blown at this.)

"What is it like being the youngest mayor in Amity history?"

"It's pretty cool because everyone actually listens to me, and respects me."

"What do you do as mayor?"

"I have advisors that help me do some things because I have school, and wouldn't have enough time to do everything. My main focuses are on ghost problems and the youth in Amity, such as making repairs to schools or building a new playground."

"What was your first thought at being mayor?"

"My first thought was 'I'm going to mess up or do something people wouldn't like.', but afterwards I knew I was going to have to take charge."

"How is your new relationship with Jazz?"

"It is very good. We both like each other a lot and may have a future together. I'm more serious now, while she's more fun and easy going."

"How does Danny feel about you being in a relationship with his sister?"

"He took it pretty well and accepted it. He trusts me because I'm his best friend and because he has some blackmail over me."

"What do you do in the spare time that you have?"

"I usually hang out with Sam, Danny, and Jazz or I spend alone time with Jazz."

"Everyone knows that you and Sam argue a lot, but how is your relationship really?"

"We share a sibling bond; I would do almost anything for Sam and vice versa. We sometimes argue, but we still get along for the most part."

"Why do you like technology so much?"

"Everyone has their thing; Sam has dark creepy things, Danny has astronomy, Jazz has books, and I have technology.'

"How has your PDA helped you guys get out of trouble?"

"It helps us with Skulker and Technus which pose big threats unless taken care of quickly."

"Out of all the ghosts, which is your favorite to fight?"

"The Lunch Lady is my favorite because she always has meat, even if it is being thrown at us; it is absolutely delicious."

"Okay that's it," I said looking in disgust at his last answer, "That sounds gross."

"No, it sounds delicious." Tucker said as he stuck out his tongue as he went to get Jazz.

Jazz walked in a couple minutes later and sat at the table.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I flipped to a new page in my notebook.

"Yes," Jazz replied "I'm ready."

"How has your relationship with Danny changed since you've found out his secret?"

"I'm less protective of him knowing that he can take care of himself. We've become closer to each other as well."

"Have your ghost hunting skills improved?"

"Yes, they've improved a lot. I've trained with Sam and Tucker, so now I am able to hold off more ghosts by myself."

"How is for you to be so smart?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, as long as I'm able to help people I'm happy. My knowledge does come in handy sometimes, but it's just a part of who I am."

"Do you ever get worried when Danny goes ghost hunting by himself?"

"I get worried that he'll get himself hurt really bad, but I have to live with that because he doesn't like it when we worry about him."

"Has anything changed for you since you've started your relationship with Tucker?"

"I have more fun, and hang out with Danny, Sam, and Tucker, of course, a lot more."

"Who is your favorite ghost to catch?"

"My favorite ghost to catch is the Box Ghost because he's just so easy to fight, especially to take your anger out on. He's our stress reliever."

"How have your parents adjusted to Danny being part ghost?"

"They accepted him with open arms. They're also glad that he is following in their footsteps (even though this isn't going to be his actual career). They understand why he's late or breaks his curfew which makes it easier for all of us."

"Do you still have a parental role for Danny?"

'I do, but it's closer to being a protective older sister. I just want to be sure he stay out of trouble as much as he can. I think I always will, but I don't worry about him as much."

"What is your favorite weapon to use?"

"My favorite weapon would have to be the Fenton Peeler for the stronger ghosts. I like to use all of them, but that would be my favorite."

"Do you still see yourself as an "adult"."

"I don't see myself as a complete adult, but I still have a high maturity for my age."

"Thank you Jazz," I said as I closed my notepad, "That's it."

"Okay, you're welcome." Jazz said as she went into the living room.

I followed Jazz into the living room where Tucker was on his PDA. Sam and Danny walked down to the living room, and found their places to sit.

"I would like to thank you guys for your help with this," I started, "Afterschool I'll come here so we can all see what I get on this together."

"Okay," Tucker said.

"That sounds good to me," Danny said as his face lit up with an idea, "We should have a party."

"You always want a party." Sam said with a smirk.

"That sounds like fun," Jazz said, "We should have one."

"Yeah," Tucker said with a grin on his face.

"Fine," Sam said as she put her hands up in defeat.

"I'm going to leave, so I can work on this. Bye." I said as I walked to the door.

I walked back to my house, and was welcomed with the aroma of spaghetti and meatballs. Mom had just placed the bowl on the table as I shut the door behind me.

"Hello Taylor," Dad said from the table.

"Hi," I replied as I walked to my room.

I washed my hands, and went to the table to eat. We ate our dinner in silence. 15 minutes later we were all done.

"I'm going to work on my report." I said to my parents as I walked up to room once again.

I sat at my desk, and got my notepad out. I flipped to a new page and started to write. I examined what I had written and wasn't satisfied with it. I ripped it up and threw it away. I did this 4 more times until I stopped to take a break.

_'Maybe I should clear my mind, and start fresh.' _

I went to the bathroom to take my shower, and let my thoughts run free. I got dressed and went to my desk to start again. I started on a new page, but ripped it out seeing that I didn't like how it was coming out. I took a deep breath, and exhaled a few seconds after.

_'Let's do this one more time.' _

I wrote as the words came to mind like moths to light. 30 minutes later I looked at my paper which was full of words. I had written 6 paragraphs in my trance. I read the pages quickly and was pleased with the outcome of the papers. The words danced around in my mind, and they were having a ball of a time there.

_'This should do it. This is the best one I've written yet. This is what I'll turn in. 7 is a lucky number.'_

My 7th try is the one that will be turned in. Now all I have to do is fall asleep. I went to say good night to my parents, and then I brushed my teeth. I went back to my bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day in more than one way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well this has only one more chapter and the epilogue. Next chapter will be very boring. Sorry, but it has to be. Anyways, I would like to thank you guys for your reviews and support. They make me laugh. The story should be done next week if everything goes according to plan. I will have another update for my other story. If you guys have any ideas for stories that you would want me to do, send me a PM or leave it in a review. Oneshots are what I am best at it. I will be putting all my oneshots in an oneshot collection story. Leave a review to let me know how this was.

**Random Question of the Day:** What do you like to do during the summer?


	6. The Big Day

Cartoons » Danny Phantom » **The Report**

Author: Zinnia99

1. My Great Idea!2. Will You do it?3. I am a Teenager, Son, Brother4. I am a Goth, Friend, Heiress5. Finished!6. The Big Day7. Chapter 7

Rated: K+ - English - Friendship/Humor - Reviews: 19 - Published: 01-01-13 - Updated: 07-26-13

id:8864737

**Author's Note: **I can't believe all the support you guys have shown. There is 1 more chapter after this. I apologize in advance for the extremely short chapter. I would like to thank the following:

Reviews: DannyPhantomluver2 and AMW/ Aurora Marie Williams (Guest)

Follows: DannyPhantomluver2

Favorites: DannyPhantomluver2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. Maybe Clockwork can arrange for that to happen though.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Mom in the kitchen. I jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. I had to get to school early, so that I could talk to . After, I was dressed I dashed to the kitchen table and started to gobble up the French toast and oatmeal my mom had made me.

"Taylor, slow down or you'll choke." Mom scolded me as she watched me eat.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to get to school early today. I have to talk to Ms. Wilkins." I said with an apologetic smile.

I woke up to the sound of Mom in the kitchen. I jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. I had to get to school early, so that I could talk to. After, I was dressed I dashed to the kitchen table and started to gobble up the French toast and oatmeal my mom had made me.

"Taylor, slow down or you'll choke." Mom scolded me as she watched me eat.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to get to school early today. I have to talk to Ms. Wilkins." I said with an apologetic smile.

"Okay," Mom said, "Just slow down and you'll get there."

I finished my breakfast 15 minutes later. I ran up to my room, so that I could get my backpack. Mom was waiting for me at the door when I was walking down the stairs.

'Let's go." Mom said as we walked to the car.

We arrived at my school 10 minutes later. I jumped out of the car and walked to my classroom. I knocked on the door, and let me in.

"Good morning Taylor," Ms. Wilkins said with a smile.

"Good morning," I replied, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What kind of favor do you want me to do for you?" Ms. Wilkins said as she walked to her desk.

"Can you not tell me my grade when I do my report?" I asked.

"Okay," She said confused, "May I ask why?"

"I would prefer to keep it a surprise until I get home." I answered with an innocent look.

"Okay," Ms. Wilkins said.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out my report.

The bell rang and the other students went to their seats. Ms. Wilkins took the attendance for the class.

"Okay class," Ms. Wilkins said, "Who wants to read their report first?"

A blonde girl, Anna, raised her hand and went up to the front of the class.

"Thank you Anna for volunteering." Ms. Wilkins replied when she saw Anna volunteer.

Anna's report was on her older brother who participated in many things. Other students went up and read theirs until lunch. There were "Good jobs" and "Very goods" after each person came up and read their reports. I had also asked if I could go last. I waited patiently for my turn.

* * *

Everyone else finished their reports after lunch.

"Taylor, you're going to have to read your report after recess." Ms. Wilkins said.

"Okay," I said as I left the classroom for recess.

We returned to the classroom after the bell rang. Everyone went to their desks while I went to the front of the classroom.

"Everyone quiet down," Ms. Wilkins said because the class was talking, "Taylor has to do her report."

Everyone stopped talking and looked to the front of the room. I started to feel nervous because of all the attention directed at me.

"I did my report on Team Phantom." I said to start off.

"No way," Ryan, a kid who sat in the back said with disbelief.

"I'm a hero…, son…, and brother. I'm a goth…, heiress…, and friend. I'm a friend…, meat lover…, and mayor. I'm a sister…, friend…, and genius. I'm a busy person… I'm an individualist… I'm a technology genius… I'm a parental figure." I read from my paper. (A/N: The full essay will be in the next chapter.)

Silence filled the room in the classroom.

_'I hope I did well. I can't tell from the reactions.'_

"Thank you Taylor," Ms. Wilkins said as I finished reading my report.

She corrected my report afterwards and gave it back to me. It was folded in half so that I couldn't see the grade. The bell rang shortly after. I headed off to Danny's house for the party we were having. I wondered if I did as good as I hoped for.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know this is short. I couldn't come up with too much for this. I also wanted to split this up into 2 chapters.


	7. Success!

Cartoons » Danny Phantom » **The Report**

Author: Zinnia99

1. My Great Idea!2. Will You do it?3. I am a Teenager, Son, Brother4. I am a Goth, Friend, Heiress5. Finished!6. The Big Day7. Chapter 7

Rated: K+ - English - Friendship/Humor - Reviews: 19 - Published: 01-01-13 - Updated: 07-26-13

id:8864737

**Author's Note: **This is the final chapter of the story. I hope you guys like it. I would like to say that I've enjoyed getting the reviews, favorites, and follows. Every time I got one I would light up and feel so happy. They mean a lot to me. This has gotten 1,208 views. I would like to thank the following people:

**Reviews: **Aurora Marie Williams, Zippy (Guest), Adventuregirltwi1, Phangirl135, Dragonian Master, MadameGiry25, reneemon45, goodgirl275, Fleur (Guest), Capt Janeway (Guest), Snowleopard0, DannyPhantomluver2, and a Guest (who reviewed for the last chapter).

**Favorites: **1eragon33, Aurora Marie Williams, DannyPhantomluver2, Light-Up-the-Sky-Like-a-Flame, Phangirl135, and justheree

**Follows: **1eragon33, Adventuregirltwi1, Aurora Marie Williams, DannyPhantomluver2, Hoytti, and goodgirl275.

**A special Thank You goes out to Aurora Marie Williams who inspired me to write fanfictions. She has given me so much support, and help on this that the story wouldn't be the same without her. Aurora Marie Williams, thank you so much for all your help.**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously own Danny Phantom because my name is Butch Hartman. If you're confused, my name isn't Butch Hartman, so I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

I walked to my house so that I could drop off my backpack before I went to Danny's house. Mom was in the backyard watering her flowers.

"Mom, I'm going to be at Danny's house for a little bit." I said to her.

"Okay," Mom replied, "How did your report go?

"I don't know yet, but I'll tell you when I get back." I answered as I went up to my room to leave my backpack. I took my report out and walked to the Fenton's house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Tucker.

"Hey Taylor," Tucker said with a smile.

"Hello," I said as I walked into the house.

There was pizza and soda on the counter. I also saw a chocolate cake that was supposed to be hidden, but it looks like someone didn't do their job that well. _Tucker. _I went into the living room and saw Danny, Sam, and Jazz.

"Hi," I called out to nobody in particular.

"Hey," They said together.

"Well, let's eat some pizza before it gets cold." Danny suggested.

We all went into the kitchen and grabbed plates for our pizza. The aroma of pizza filled the kitchen. My stomach growled in delight of the delicious smell. There were 3 different pizzas: cheese, vegetarian, and meat. Tucker grabbed 3 slices of the meat pizza and 2 slices of the cheese pizza.

"Whoa," Danny chuckled, "Leave some for everyone else."

"I did," Tucker smirked, "I left the disgusting vegetarian pizza."

"I would like say that it is NOT disgusting." Sam said with her hands on her hips.

"Can you two stop fighting with each other for at least a couple of minutes?" Jazz said annoyed at their bickering.

"Fine," Tucker said as he started to eat his pizza.

Sam got 2 slices of the vegetarian pizza. Jazz got a slice of the cheese pizza and a slice of the vegetarian pizza. Danny got a slice of each. I got a slice of the meat pizza and the cheese pizza. We all sat down and started to eat the pizza.

"That was really good." Jazz said.

"What do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"Let's watch a movie." Tucker suggested.

"We watched a movie last time." Sam said with a groan.

"Well what time are we going to see what Taylor got on her report?" Danny asked.

"7:00," I replied.

"That's 3 hours from now." Tucker whined as he checked to see what time it was on his beloved PDA.

"Fine we'll watch a movie." Sam said.

"Yay," Danny and Tucker cheered.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Jazz asked while she ignored the boys' cheering.

"What do you 2 idiots want to watch?" Sam asked the boys who were still jumping around.

"Hey, that's not nice." Tucker pouted.

"An action movie," Danny said as he stroked his chin.

"Sci-fi," Tucker said causing the two older girls to sigh, knowing what was going to happen.

"Let's just watch Transformers: Dark of the Moon. There's action and they're alien robots. There everybody's happy." I said as I smirked at the boys who finally stopped arguing.

"Fine," Tucker said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I win," Danny said as he got up to do a victory dance, only to be yanked down by Sam.

"Get your dancing butt over there and put the movie in." Sam snapped which caused all of us to laugh at Danny's misfortune.

Danny got up and put the movie in, so that we could watch it. Sam made popcorn, and Tucker grabbed some candy for us to eat during the movie. Two and a half hours later the movie was over. We had gotten our fill of alien robots that could transform into cars.

"My favorite Transformer is Optimus Prime." Tucker said as the credits rolled up the screen.

"Bumblebee is way better." Danny argued.

"Peace and quiet is the best." Jazz said which caused Sam and I to laugh.

"That wasn't even funny Jazz." Danny said with a frown on his face.

"You're being meaner than Sam." Tucker said.

"Well you guys are being more annoying than the Box Ghost." I said.

The boys quickly shut up after that. I looked at the clock and it read 6:55.

_'Only 5 more minutes to go.' I thought to myself._

_"_Well, now that you guys stopped talking, I can finally hear myself think." Sam said.

"You guys are too immature." Jazz said.

"Not this again," Danny said.

"Yes, this again," Tucker said as he mocked Jazz and Sam which earned him a slap to the back of his head from Sam, and his PDA being taken away by Jazz.

"It's 7:00," I said.

We all walked to the kitchen counter where my report was. Sam picked it up, unfolded it, and set it back down for everyone to see. There was a minute of silence in the room. The paper read:

_I interviewed Team Phantom: Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Jazz Fenton. Despite all of their differences they make up this team and protect all of us. They may seem like normal teenagers who hang out with each other or a ghost fighting team that protects us, but there's more than that. From the information that I gathered, this is who they really are:_

_Danny Fenton/ Phantom is viewed as many things to public: a hero, brother, son, friend, boyfriend, enemy, and student. He is seen as clumsy, shy, and quiet. He is more than just that. He is extremely loyal to the public and puts himself hero before family to keep us safe. He is beyond busy, but still tries to fit time in for his friends and family which is hard when he fights about 30 ghosts on average every week. He puts his friends before him to keep them safe. He sees his team members equally, he never values someone more than another person. The ghost powers that he has today were extremely hard for him to control, but he kept practicing until he got them down. He tries to keep everyone happy, especially his girlfriend Sam. If he had a choice to either be full ghost or full human, he would be a full ghost so he can still fight ghosts. He likes astronomy. He enjoys the company his friends give him, no matter what they're doing. His greatest gift from being a Halfa is that he is still human. _

_Sam Manson is a goth, ultra-recyclo vegetarian, heiress, best friend, girlfriend, and daughter. She is seen as a tough and cold goth. She is much more than that. Despite her wealth, Sam wants true friends for her, not her money. She met Danny and Tucker when she was in kindergarten and they became friends because they accepted each other. She sees Tucker as a brother to her. She cares about people even though she doesn't show it. Sam likes to help people, and doesn't like to be on the side lines. She is a strategist for the team. She doesn't like seeing people hurt or in pain. If Sam became a Halfa she would fight more ghosts. She doesn't like people seeing her as weak. Sam doesn't care about what people think of her. Her favorite movie characters are the brave and strong heroines who go against all odds. _

_Tucker Foley is a son, best friend, boyfriend, and tech genius. He is seen as obsessed with his PDA and weak. People often underestimate Tucker because of this. Tucker isn't someone who gets jealous even though his best friend has ghost powers and he doesn't. Tucker is the youngest mayor in Amity history, but that didn't stop him from rising up to the occasion. He was nervous at first, but he pushed that aside. Tucker values his relationship with Danny a lot and won't let anything get in the way of it. Sam and Tucker are actually closer than what it seems like. Tucker doesn't care about what anyone thinks about him and his technology. _

_Jazz Fenton is a daughter, friend, girlfriend, and sister. Jazz is seen as a mature genius who is overprotective of her little brother. Jazz doesn't mean to be so protective, she just cares about her brother a lot. After finding out Danny's secret she's helped him and they've become much closer in their relationship. Her poor ghost hunting skills have improved greatly and she is capable of a lot more now. Her intelligence is a part of who she is. She has started to relax more, and has more fun. _

_In conclusion, these 4 individuals are more than what they seem to be. Danny is a caring, loyal, and protective person who puts other before himself. He values his friendships greatly and wants everyone to have a smile on their face. He is quiet, but also likes to goof around, whether he is with his friends or if he's fighting ghosts. His humanity is his greatest strength; that is what makes him different from everyone else. He doesn't take life for granted. Sam is extremely protective, caring, and individualistic. She may not show it, but she cares and doesn't like to see others hurt. She is strong and brave; she doesn't like to be seen as weak. She wants people to like her for who she is, not for what she has. She is resourceful and likes to have control of the situation at hand. Tucker is a loyal and trusting friend who doesn't care what others think of him. He is always willing to do anything for his friends and others. He is often underestimated, but he has a hidden strength under his exterior which few can see. He is a very brave person who likes to have fun and joke around, but he also knows when to be serious. Jazz is a smart and caring person who always has an idea of what to do. Her knowledge is what makes her so special. It comes in handy in many situations for her. She is protective of those close to her. She makes time for fun and work. She wants the best for those close to her. Team Phantom is a group of teenagers who protect others, but still have time for fun. That is who they are._

On the top of the paper there was writing that read: _Taylor, this was the best in the class. You went up and beyond what I asked for. You put a lot of effort in this to make it what it is. I am proud of your hard work on this. Your grade on this is 110%. You get extra credit for doing so well._

"Good job on this Taylor," Danny said, "It's very good."

"We're all proud of you." Jazz said.

"Thank you guys for saying yes. Without it, I don't think it would have been nearly as good." I said with a wide grin on my face.

"Time for cake," Tucker yelled.

We all ate some cake. It was very good.

"I have to go now." I said.

I left right after that and walked to my house.

"Mom, read this," I said as I walked inside.

"I'm so proud of you." Mom said.

I went to my room after that. I read the report one last time.

'_I did it. I'm so happy that it came out better than I thought it would.'_

That was my report. I had worked on it very hard. I got the grade that I wanted. Everything went as I had hoped it would. I went to bed right after I put my report on my wall.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't really have anything to say, but to review. Thank you guys again for all the support. I hope you guys liked this. Tell me how I did on this. If you want to read more from me, check out my other stories if you want. Crazy Life of a Halfa will be updated soon for those of you who read it. I need ideas for Mysteries of the Ghost Zone, so if you have any feel free to let me know. (It's a series of oneshots about things we wonder about of the ghosts, like why is the Box Ghost's obsession boxes.)


End file.
